


Se Algo Acontecer Comigo

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: A guerra estava quase em seu fim, assim como sua vida; era o que Izuna sentia, mesmo estando na segurança de sua casa. Havia uma sensação incômoda que o alertava que aquela era a última noite que estaria respirando, e mesmo sem acreditar que poderia ser possível, ele deixou sua espada de lado por um momento, para se dedicar a tinta e papéis, escrevendo três cartas, com seus sentimentos e desejos mais íntimos.





	1. Nii-san

Eu não sei por que estou fazendo isso, mas, sinto como se fosse preciso. Há dias tenho a sensação de que tudo o que vejo, escuto ou sinto são as últimas coisas que presenciarei. Cada ponto do meu dia, é como se fosse uma despedida, até mesmo nos mais pequenos detalhes. É uma sensação estranha, triste, e não sei de onde vem. Nós estamos bem, certo? Tudo caminha para a nossa vitória, então, não consigo parar de me perguntar o motivo desse sentimento que faz minha garganta doer ao mesmo tempo em que me traz um esquisito alívio, como se os conflitos, a dor, sofrimento e medo da guerra fossem acabar em breve, mas apenas para mim.

          Me preocupo com você, caso eu não esteja aqui amanhã, no dia depois, ou até mesmo desapareça nesta tarde. Eu não sei quando, mas é como se os céus estivessem me avisando que será em breve. É por isso que quis escrever isto. Se não tivermos tempo para nos despedir em vida, quero ao menos que saiba como me sinto após minha partida e, sei que soará estranho, mas, também gostaria de pedir um favor.

          Eu te conheço muito bem, Nii-san, e sei que não demorará muito para que ao menos escute o que o líder dos Senju tem a dizer. Aqueles planos para o futuro e a completa paz, enquanto nossos clãs convivem, ainda não passam de fantasias para mim, e que, se por um milagre se tornarem realidade, acabará com os Senju nos enganando no fim. Mas, sei que quer dar uma chance para eles. Você é bom demais, Nii-san, e apesar de sempre tentar mostrar a realidade com meu jeito ríspido e descontrolado, quero que saiba que confio em qualquer decisão que irá tomar no futuro. Você sabe o que é melhor para o nosso clã, e o respeito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

          O encontro entre vocês parece inevitável, assim como minha ausência quando este momento chegar. É estranho, não acha? Eu nunca fui uma pessoa sensitiva e que dá ouvidos para o próprio coração, mas a verdade, Nii-san, é que as batidas dele agora parecem mais altas e dolorosas do que em qualquer outro momento. Como eu não poderia dar ouvidos desta vez? Eu tenho muito arrependimentos que deixarei nesta terra, e ao menos este eu gostaria de eliminar. É por isso que seria importante para mim que lesse as minhas palavras, assim como se puder cumprir o favor que me envergonho em pedir.

          Quando chegar a hora, sei que encontrará os envelopes, e na reunião que terá com os Senju, entregue os outros dois para as pessoas que têm os nomes neles. Posso confiar que não lerá nada além do que foi escrito para você? Você pode ficar curioso sobre os conteúdos, e sei que ficará tentado, mas peço que não os abra. Se não puder entregá-los, apenas os guarde; talvez a oportunidade surja em um futuro distante ou desapareça comigo, disso eu não posso ter certeza, mas, ainda quero que continuem intactos.

          Eu quero me desculpar, Nii-san, se esta carta o fizer triste ou mudar algum rumo que esteja tomando em sua vida. Não é a minha intenção deixá-lo desconfortável ou colocar mais um peso em suas costas, eu só quero que saiba o quanto sou grato a você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa de nosso clã. Você sempre foi o meu melhor irmão, meu líder e amigo, mas para mim, é ainda mais que isso; você me criou, mesmo quando ainda tínhamos os nossos pais; fora quem cuidou de mim, de todas as formas possíveis, como um pai e mentor. Você é o melhor homem que conheço, e tenho certeza de que sempre irá fazer o que é certo por nosso clã. Eu não sei se realmente poderei, se algo acontecer comigo, mas sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que apenas em espírito.

          Espero que as histórias que nosso avô contava sobre outras vidas possa ser real, assim, poderemos nos ver novamente; eu torço por isso. Ainda tenho muito a aprender com você, e acho que precisarei de mais do que uma vida para ser tão bom quanto Madara Uchiha. Seria incrível poder te conhecer com outras faces e vozes; como em um poderoso genjutsu.

          Você se lembra daquela história que lemos quando éramos adolescentes? Aquela que falava sobre o clã Uchiha e nossos sharingans. Eu ando pensando muito nela, e tomei uma decisão, antes de começar a escrever esta carta. Quando o meu tempo neste corpo se esgotar, eu quero que fique com os meus olhos, Nii-san. Se tudo for verdadeiro, será o shinobi mais forte não só em nosso país, mas em todo mundo! Hashirama Senju não será um problema, não mais, e poderá tomar o rumo que bem entender. Faça isso, Nii-san, e proteja tudo o que construímos nesses longos anos.

          Se eu fechar os meus olhos agora, consigo te ver no topo, ovacionado pelo mundo; o shinobi mais forte e líder de nosso povo. É uma bela visão, não acha? E apenas lamento não estar aqui para vê-la além de meus sonhos.

          Nós sempre fomos muito unidos, mas houve momentos que não pudemos compartilhar, principalmente sobre os nossos sentimentos, e também lamento não ter me sentado ao seu lado, para escutá-lo sobre eles. A verdade, Nii-san, é que eu sempre vi um pouco do que você realmente sente, e isso me amedronta. Sobre Hashirama, o passado e o presente... eu consigo imaginar um pouco do que pensa e sente. Não pense que eu o repudio por isso. Como eu poderia, quando parte do meu coração também está do outro lado? Você sabe sobre o que estou falando, não? Provavelmente está com uma cara engraçada agora, enquanto lê isso, mas é a verdade. Sei que sempre desconfiou, e não esteve errado nem por um momento.

          Eu sou um covarde, não é? Esse é um dos arrependimentos que deixarei aqui, pois não tenho coragem de tirar a minha máscara. Talvez você tenha, quem sabe? Me sinto dividido quanto a isso. Conheço os Senju, e sabe o que penso sobre eles, mas, se tiver a sua oportunidade, Nii-san, não a deixe escapar como eu fiz. Seja feliz, é mais um dos pedidos que peço.

          Mentiria se dissesse que estou preparado para deixá-lo, mas, não há ninguém neste mundo que eu confio mais do que você, então, me mostre o seu futuro através dos meus olhos. Use-os para ser quem quiser; viva como bem entender, e eu estarei mais do que feliz com isso. Seus passos serão os meus, e não me preocupo com isso, pois sei que nos levará até o topo.

          Eu te amo, Nii-san, e sou feliz por ter tido o privilégio de ser o seu irmão.


	2. Hashirama Senju

Quando pensei em escrever esta carta, hesitei sobre colocar o seu nome nela. Você se espantou, quando a recebeu? Eu imagino que sim, porque até mesmo eu, que estou escrevendo, me assusto com o meu atrevimento.

          Eu nunca gostei de você, e jamais foi um segredo, não é? Ao mesmo tempo, nunca o conheci de verdade. Eu só sei o seu nome e o sangue que corre em suas veias. Madara costumava falar sobre você, na época em que éramos mais novos, mas parou de me dar detalhes, quando eu soube o seu sobrenome. Não quis mais ouvir, porque você é filho do homem que matou os meus irmãos, e quem desafiou o único que me restou.

          Não consigo confiar em seu clã, porque sei o quanto nos odeiam por ter feito o mesmo com vocês. A vingança é a única coisa que nos reúne, mas, ainda assim, não sei o que pensar sobre você. Ainda insiste em ter uma parceria com o meu irmão; um apertar de mãos que parece de um conto de fadas, que nunca daria certo no mundo real, entre os shinobi. O que você realmente quer, Hashirama? Eu gostaria de ter perguntado isso antes, para saber a sua resposta, mas, fazendo-o ao menos pensar nisso já é o bastante para mim.

          Você me odeia, Hashirama? Eu posso ver em seus olhos, sempre que estamos no mesmo campo de batalha, o quanto parece me culpar pelas decisões do meu irmão. E eu também me culpo, mas não com arrependimento.

          Olhe para o seu irmão, se ele estiver ao seu lado agora, e talvez entenda um pouco do que sinto. Nós não nascemos para nos dar bem, apertar as mãos e fingir que o passado nunca existiu. Isso seria errado; me atrevo a dizer que até mesmo desrespeitoso com quem morreu nesta guerra, não importa de qual dos lados.

          Sei que pode achar o mesmo de minha carta. Talvez eu esteja sendo desrespeitoso e provocativo por separar esta folha para você, mas, assim como as outras, sinto como se fosse algo que me arrependeria, se não fizesse.

          Você deve estar se perguntando o motivo, e onde quero chegar com isso, não é? Eu também estou me perguntando as mesmas coisas. Eu não confio em você, mas o meu irmão, sim. Talvez seja por isso. Porque sei que em algum momento, ele vai voltar para o seu lado, e as coisas não serão tão tranquilas por muito tempo depois disso. Eu conheço o meu irmão, e apesar de não poder dizer o mesmo sobre você, sei que também sabe muito sobre ele, mas, temos uma grande diferença nisso; em mim, não há a fantasia de um garoto sonhador. Esta minha parte se foi há muito tempo, e espero que a sua se vá também, pois, ela poderá machucar Madara de uma maneira irreversível.

          Eu disse que soube sobre você, quando era mais jovem, e isso me faz voltar atrás com algumas palavras acima. Sei um pouco sobre sua vida, ao menos o que já passou, e a cada linha escrita, a resposta para o motivo de estar enviando estas palavras se ilumina em minha mente.

          Você o ama? Eu também, mesmo que de uma forma completamente diferente. Mas quero acreditar que pensa em protegê-lo como eu, ainda que não seja capaz disso. Irá entender estas palavras algum dia; se já não as entende.

          Eu não tenho o direito, mas quero pedir uma coisa, Hashirama Senju. Todos dizem que és um homem que honra sua palavra, e espero que seja verdade — mesmo sendo muito difícil de acreditar nisso, eu escolho fechar os meus olhos para a realidade ao menos uma vez. Vou deixar o meu orgulho e o que penso sobre o seu clã de lado por um momento, para pedir que não prometa para o meu irmão nada do que não pode verdadeiramente cumprir.

          Sim, eu não gosto de você, e lutarei até o meu último suspiro para vencê-lo e vingar a minha família, mas, peço que, se o amar de verdade, não minta por conta de seus desejos, ignorando a realidade; atitudes como esta só trarão mais sofrimento, que vai estar apenas adiando.

          Eu disse a Madara para ser feliz no futuro, mas temo que isso só será possível se você estiver ao lado dele. Não é algo que me agrada, deve saber disso, porém, eu o apoiarei em espírito, mesmo se este for o caminho que escolher.

          Ódio é uma palavra forte e decidida, o que acho que não cabe quando penso em você. Eu sinto isso por seu pai, sem dúvida alguma, por outros Senju — tantos que não posso numerar —, mas você... eu apenas não gosto. Talvez você tivesse mudado minha visão com o tempo, já que Madara não conseguiu, e não sei se devo lamentar por isso ou ficar feliz por ter partido antes.

          Eu incentivo o meu irmão a lutar contra você, mas ao mesmo tempo, os vejo juntos, pois é o que ele realmente quer. É confuso. Eu sinto como se estivesse sendo cortado ao meio, mas não importa, não é? Estou morto, e você, vivo, e é o único que Madara irá ouvir depois de mim. Por isso, eu peço mais uma vez: não prometa nada do que não poderá cumprir. Ele acreditará em você, e isso o destruíra, e como consequência, o mesmo acontecerá contigo.

          Estou sendo contraditório mais uma vez, não é? Eu sei. Acho que isso só vai te confundir também, mas precisei externar o que sinto. A verdade é que quero que prove que estou errado, Hashirama. Eu não gosto da realidade, e mesmo não podendo ver alguma mudança no futuro, vou estar feliz em saber que o meu irmão poderá.

          Eu vou confiar em você, apenas desta vez.


	3. Tobirama

Tobirama, eu não sei bem como começar isto. Escrevi para o meu irmão tão bem, e até mesmo para o seu, acredita? Mas, quando cheguei aqui, precisei parar por algumas horas. É difícil para mim; me abrir para você sempre foi complicado, e acho que é o mesmo do seu lado, não é? Tudo bem. Apesar de nunca termos conversado tanto sobre nós, eu podia sentir, e espero que você também. Porém, ainda assim, quero passar um pouco dos meus sentimentos através de palavras, pois quando estiver lendo isto, não poderá mais adivinhar minhas intenções com meus gestos.

          Há tempos não conversamos, e isso me perturba. Quando decidimos focar em nossas obrigações, achei que me sentiria mais leve com o tempo, mas isso não aconteceu. Todos os dias, a saudade que sinto de você cresce um pouco mais. Nós éramos amigos, e estupidamente esperançosos, como os nossos irmãos. Eu sinto falta daquela época, apesar de tentar não me arrepender de tê-la deixado para trás. Aquela inocência poderia ter acabado conosco muito mais cedo do que o previsto, certo? Foi por isso que tomamos a nossa decisão, e eu ainda a respeito. Mas, é difícil estar tão longe agora.

          Eu me sinto como um covarde, escrevendo os meus sentimentos, no lugar de procurá-lo, para conversarmos pessoalmente pela última vez, mas não consigo voltar atrás nisso. Não acho que conseguiria te encarar agora, porque não quero criar esperanças de que o que sinto no momento é uma sensação passageira, pois sei que não é.

          Estou escrevendo isto, porque sinto que não terei a oportunidade de falar quando nos vermos pela última vez, e eu só quero que saiba que, mesmo depois de tudo, de manter os mesmos pensamentos, nunca o esqueci, sequer por um segundo. Você é o meu inimigo, Tobirama, meu rival; é o que todos veem, mas, em meu peito, é completamente o contrário. Disso, você já sabia, não?

          Todas as brigas que tivemos, os momentos em que precisamos virar as costas um para o outro... eu sei que disse que estes eram quem nos definiam, que nos impediam de seguir como queríamos, mas, agora sinto como se tivesse sido apenas palavras de um covarde, que temia substituir a raiva pelo amor.

          Dois homens, inimigos de guerra, filhos dos que destruíram as famílias um do outro; nós tínhamos tudo para nos odiar, mas eu nunca consegui, não de verdade. Cada vez que nossas espadas se cruzaram, foi como um terrível pesadelo para mim, porque tudo o que realmente queria, era tê-lo em meus braços. Mas, a realidade não funciona assim, certo? Mesmo assim, eu te amei, ainda amo, e sinto que continuará deste modo, mesmo após a minha morte.

          Eu te devo desculpas, pelas coisas que disse quando nos separamos. Nada do que eu disse era verdade; eu só queria que você tivesse vontade de se afastar de mim, e consegui. Eu não te odeio; te amo. Você não é nada como o seu pai; não há ninguém como você. Eu confio em você, mesmo sendo um Senju, e me irritando como ninguém consegue. Eu te admiro e respeito.

          Eu me arrependo por não ter passado mais tempo ao seu lado, por ter brigado tanto para que se voltasse contra o seu próprio irmão. Me envergonho, porque só agora penso em como teria sido terrível, se tivesse sugerido o mesmo sobre Madara.

          Algumas lembranças me deixam nervoso comigo mesmo, mas, há muitas delas que guardo com carinho. Como quando nos conhecemos, se lembra? Você parecia tão estúpido enquanto tentava manter a pose forte, mesmo estando prestes a desmaiar. Ficou nervoso comigo, porque ri quando seus pés vacilaram, mas me deixou cuidar do seu ferimento, enquanto eu nem ao menos sabia o motivo de estar ajudando-o.

          Também houve aquela vez, quando o meu irmão estava me procurando, e só queríamos algum tempo juntos. Você me puxou para dentro de uma caverna, e encaramos um urso enorme. Eu pensei que meu coração fosse explodir pelo susto, mas ele ficou desta forma apenas mais tarde, após você espantar o urso e me acolher em seus braços. Eu pude sentir o seu coração naquele momento, e estava tão acelerado quanto o meu; foi naquele instante que a ideia de amizade proibida foi pelos ares, e se mostrou muito mais do que pensávamos que era.

          Eu nunca vou esquecer daquela tarde, e de todas as outras que vieram depois. Eu as mantenho protegidas em minha mente e coração, e não sei por que, mas queria que soubesse disso. Parece bobo, mas significa tudo para mim, que saiba dessas coisas, mesmo não mudando nada para nós dois.

          Se lembra quando conversamos como tudo terminaria? Eu ainda não sei como foi, porém, você deve saber. Mas eu posso imaginar. Provavelmente foi em uma luta entre nós dois, não é? Eu consigo ver muito bem, porque não há outra pessoa que eu aceite perder. Você pode rir agora, tudo bem, porque sabe que essa última parte é mentira. Não há como aceitar, mas ao menos posso ter certeza de que perdi para alguém a altura.

          Se foi desta forma, eu peço para que não se culpe. Foi para isso que nascemos. Não havia outro jeito, mesmo conosco teimando que estávamos neste mundo para outra coisa, para estamos juntos.

          Manter os pés na realidade sempre fora a minha máscara, quando amar você era a minha verdadeira face; este é um segredo que peço que guarde consigo, até nos encontrarmos novamente, em outras vidas ou vagando pelo mundo dos mortos. Eu vou sentir a sua falta, mas espero que esse momento demore a chegar. Quero que viva uma longa vida, Tobirama, enquanto o esperarei, coberto pelas lembranças de seus beijos e carícias, desejando que o dia do nosso reencontro seja quando pudermos andar lado a lado, sem máscaras, pela realidade ter se tornado o que guardamos em nossos corações.


End file.
